<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex On Film by Clarrisani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935493">Sex On Film</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani'>Clarrisani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, Filming, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and Jensen make a sex tape with the help of Darius.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sex On Film</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For all the lovely people on the Profound Bond Discord.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen shuffled from foot-to-foot, wringing his hands. His nerves were so strong that he actually felt sick. How he’d managed to get talked into this was beyond him, but then he remembered he’d actually been enthusiastic about the idea at the time. Now it all felt a little too real and he was having second thoughts. He knew he’d kick himself if he backed out of it though.</p><p>“You okay?” Misha asked, looking across at him.</p><p>“Fine,” Jensen answered.</p><p>Misha narrowed his eyes knowingly. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“No, it’s good,” Jensen said.</p><p>There was a knock on the door, Misha giving Jensen one last look before crossing over to it. He opened it and was instantly enfolded in a hug by Darius Marder. Misha returned the hug enthusiastically, planting a kiss on the side of the man’s face as he pulled back.</p><p>“Thank you for coming,” Misha told him as he stepped back.</p><p>“You know I’d do anything for you,” Darius told him, closing the door behind him.</p><p>“Flirt.”</p><p>Jensen fidgeted, unable to look at the other man. He felt Darius glance over at him, but couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge him.</p><p>“He okay?” Darius asked.</p><p>“Nervous I think,” Misha said. “This is our first time filming with someone in the room.”</p><p>“You kind of do it for a living.”</p><p>“Yeah, well…” Misha shrugged it off, then crossed back over to Jensen. He reached out, taking one of Jensen’s hands in his. “You’re sure you’re okay with this?”</p><p>“I am. Really,” Jensen assured him.</p><p>Darius was moving, picking up the camera that was sitting on the table. “This what we’re using?”</p><p>“Yes,” Misha said. “You know how to work it?”</p><p>Darius just gave him a look that made Jensen smile.</p><p>“Come on baby,” Misha said, tugging at Jensen’s bathrobe. “Let’s go to bed.”</p><p>Jensen hesitated a second before he was able to make his feet move. He glanced around the room as he stopped at the edge of the bed, the director mode in him kicking in. “The lighting in here isn’t great.”</p><p>“We’ll turn off the main lights and go with the dimmers,” Misha said.</p><p>“That might make it hard to see anything, Mish.”</p><p>“I could always use the light on the camera,” Darius offered.</p><p>“That’d be worse than the main lights,” Jensen said.</p><p>“Dimmers on full?” Misha suggested.</p><p>“Might work,” Jensen headed toward Darius who had the camera turned on. He peered over his shoulder at the screen. “Hit the lights, babe.”</p><p>Misha did what he was told, switching off the main lights and turning the dimmers all the way up. Jensen regarded the picture in the screen, holding a hand out for the camera. Darius handed it to him, and Jensen fiddled with the settings. He pointed it toward Misha to use as his focus point, and after a few moments he was happy with what he was seeing. He handed the camera back to Darius.</p><p>“Satisfied?” Misha asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.</p><p>“It’s the best we’re going to get,” Jensen answered. “It’ll be watchable.”</p><p>“You say that,” Misha teased, “but how do I know you didn’t just make it so you can’t see anything.”</p><p>“It looks good,” Darius told him.</p><p>Misha shook his head, a smile on his lips. “So you ready to start?”</p><p>The nerves returned with a vengeance, Jensen swallowing. Misha must have seen it because he crossed to him and caught his face in his hands.</p><p>“It’s going to be fine,” Misha assured him. “It’ll be no different to what we always do.”</p><p>“Just pretend I’m not here,” Darius added.</p><p>“I can do that,” Jensen said. Taking a breath he knew it was now or never. He let the bathrobe slip from his shoulders and pool around his feet. He could feel the eyes on him but he ignored them as he climbed onto the bed and made his way to the centre. He lay back on the pillows that were already propped there, watching as Misha shimmied out of his own robe with a confidence Jensen admired him for. Then again, this wasn’t the first time Misha had been naked with Darius.</p><p>Jensen became acutely aware of the red light on the camera coming on, but he was quickly distracted by Misha climbing onto the bed. Misha crawled up the bed and stretched out beside him. Misha leaned across, kissing him on the side of the mouth as he smoothed a hand over Jensen’s bare chest.</p><p>“Relax,” Misha purred. “Just focus on me.”</p><p>He turned his head toward Misha, bringing their lips together. Misha was gentle, nibbling on his lower lip in the way Jensen liked, easing him into it. Misha’s hand ran over his chest in soothing strokes, with just enough pressure to leave the skin tingling. Jensen brought his own hand up to tangle in Misha’s hair, focussing all his attention as he parted his lips and invited Misha deeper inside.</p><p>Misha took the invitation, tongue sweeping into Jensen’s mouth and brushing against his own. Jensen shifted his head so that their mouths were more properly sealed together, his fingers tightening in Misha’s hair as he kissed him back.</p><p>With each circle of Misha’s hand he moved a little lower until his fingers were brushing against Jensen’s cock. A few more circles and Misha wrapped his fingers around him, beginning to leisurely stroke him. Jensen moaned against his mouth, feeling himself harden beneath skilled fingers. Jensen let go of Misha’s hair, letting his hand come down and run along Misha’s arm until he reached his fingers, entwining them with Misha’s own around his cock.</p><p>Misha broke the kiss, Jensen tilting his head back in invitation, knowing what Misha wanted next. Misha brought his lips down, nuzzling against Jensen’s neck and kissing the skin. He found Jensen’s pulse, mouthing the area and nipping at it gently.</p><p>By now Jensen had started to rock up into their joined hands. Misha was letting him control the pace and pressure, and with each stroke upward Misha began to swirl his thumb over the tip in the way that drove Jensen mad.</p><p>Misha picked up the bottle of lube from the bedside table then began making his way down Jensen’s body, continuing to stroke him as he sucked and kissed the skin as he went. Jensen squirmed slightly beneath him, each new spot of attention tingling pleasantly. It wasn’t long before Misha was face-to-face with Jensen’s cock, the man leaning down to suck the tip between his lips.</p><p>Jensen gasped, arching on the bed. He let his hand fall away and onto the sheets beside him as Misha slowly began to sink down on his length. Jensen swallowed hard, feeling his tip bump against the back of Misha’s throat. He was jealous of Misha’s ability to deep throat him so easily, a skill he was still working on mastering. He had a good teacher though, something Misha proved again and again. This time was no different.</p><p>Misha began bobbing his head slowly, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled up. The suction curled Jensen’s toes, and looking down he watched as Misha took in his entire length again. Misha must have felt his eyes on him as he looked up, blue eyes so clear and full of love that Jensen just wanted to kiss him again.</p><p>The sound of the bottle reminded Jensen what the plan was, and he let his head fall back against the bed. He soon felt the press of a finger against him, circling his hole. The finger slipped inside him with little resistance, Jensen relaxing into Misha. He breathed, closing his eyes and focusing on the feel of Misha’s lips wrapped around him as Misha slowly pumped the finger in and out of him, maddeningly slow.</p><p>A second finger slipped inside, Jensen rocking back against them. He’d actually already partially prepped himself before all this had begun, but he still loved the feeling of Misha inside him. He heard Misha hum, the vibrations going straight to his cock and causing him to gasp. A third finger slipped in soon after, Jensen realising that Misha must have worked out what he had been doing in the bathroom before Darius had arrived.</p><p>Darius.</p><p>Jensen opened his eyes and glanced up, spotting the red light of the camera. Darius was standing beside the bed, face impassive as he focussed the lens down toward what Misha was doing. Jensen realised that the camera was getting an excellent shot of how pretty Misha looked right then, Jensen looking down toward him and reaching out to run his fingers through Misha’s hair.</p><p>Jensen closed Darius out of his mind, returning his attention to the wet heat wrapped around him, and the curling fingers probing inside of him. Misha found what he was looking for as his fingertips brushed Jensen’s prostate, Jensen moaning low. Misha repeated the movement, timing the movement of his hand with that of his mouth and head.</p><p>Feeling the heat building up inside him Jensen gently pushed Misha away. “Mish…” he breathed, warning in his voice.</p><p>Misha got the message, releasing Jensen from his mouth and pulling his hand free. Jensen reached out to him, Misha crawling up the bed and into his arms. Lips met in a fierce kiss, Jensen tasting himself on Misha’s tongue and feeling himself flush. Misha settled between his legs, Jensen drawing his knees up as he felt Misha reach down and position himself.</p><p>With one long stroke Misha was inside him, Jensen breaking the kiss to breathe out. Misha trailed his fingertips along Jensen’s jawline.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Jen,” Misha said, voice low. “Isn’t he beautiful, Darius.”</p><p>“Yes he is,” Darius said.</p><p>Jensen felt his face heat up as he hooked his legs around Misha’s thighs, encouraging him in deeper. Misha raised himself up on his elbows, rocking his hips and somehow managing to do so. Misha kissed him again, Jensen wrapping his arms around him as Misha began to thrust slowly, seemingly intent on dragging this out.</p><p>He rocked with him, their bodies moving together. Jensen let his fingers slide over Misha’s back, feeling his muscles ripple beneath his touch. He pulled Misha closer with his legs, Misha falling into a rhythm. Misha broke the kiss to rest his forehead against Jensen’s, his gasps playing across his lips. Misha shifted his angle just so and Jensen gasped as he struck his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure over him.</p><p>Opening his eyes Jensen caught the red dot moving, and his director brain kicked in. They were so close that he knew that Darius couldn’t be getting good coverage, and that they probably just looked like a mass of bodies writhing on the bed. As good as it felt it just wasn’t good for film.</p><p>Coming to a decision Jensen tightened his arms around Misha. “Stop,” he breathed.</p><p>Misha did instantly, eyes snapping open with worry. “Jen?”</p><p>Jensen caught Misha between his thighs, and with a push he managed to flip Misha over onto his back on the bed. Misha slipped out of him in the movie, making a surprised noise as his back hit the sheets. Jensen didn’t give him time to ponder as he brought himself around to straddle Misha, reaching back to catch hold of Misha’s cock and guide it back into him.</p><p>Realisation played over Misha’s face which morphed into a look of pure adoration, Misha running his hands up Jensen’s thighs soothingly. Jensen began to rock, bouncing slightly but trying to maintain the same pace they had had before they had moved. A hand wrapped around Jensen’s cock, Jensen alternating between thrusting into it and sinking down to take Misha as deep as he could, making sure that the bundle of nerves inside him were pressed with each move.</p><p>Jensen let his head fall back, closing his eyes and simply focussing on feeling. It wasn’t long before he felt the heat pooling up inside him. He began to lose his steady rhythm, but he could tell Misha was in the same boat. The older man had planted his feet on the bed and was using them as leverage to thrust up into Jensen, but his movements were becoming more sporadic in a way that told Jensen that he wasn’t far from coming.</p><p>Then Misha began to twist his hand just so and Jensen was coming, slamming himself down onto Misha’s cock and grinding. He heard Misha gasp as he clenched around him, and the feeling of heat inside him as Misha came deep.</p><p>As the last of the tremors passed Jensen felt himself go boneless, Misha catching hold of his hands and pulling him down toward him. Their lips met in a lazy kiss, Jensen feeling arms wrap around him.</p><p>Pulling back Jensen glanced up toward Darius. “Did you get his face?”</p><p>“Yeap,” Darius confirmed. “Couldn’t miss that.”</p><p>“I hope you got Jensen’s,” Misha said, kissing the side of Jensen’s face. “He’s so beautiful when he comes.”</p><p>Jensen blushed, Misha running a hand through his hair.</p><p>The red light on the camera went out, Darius lowering the camera. “That was hot.”</p><p>“Want me to blow you before you go?” Misha asked, looking toward him.</p><p>“I’m good,” Darius said. He set the camera down on the bedside table, giving them a smile. “Let me know if you ever need me to film again.”</p><p>“Will do.”</p><p>They watched as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Jensen shifted so that he was lying beside Misha rather than on him, tangling their legs together. Misha kissed him, Jensen more than happy to return it.</p><p>“You did well,” Misha said. “I was worried with how nervous you were…”</p><p>“It was actually kind of fun,” Jensen said.</p><p>“Would you do it again?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>Misha smiled, reaching for the camera. “Should we admire our work?”</p><p>“I thought I already was,” Jensen said, looking him over.</p><p>“Smooth,” Misha laughed.</p><p>“We’ll watch it later,” Jensen said, resting his head on Misha’s shoulder. “Right now I’m happy like this.”</p><p>“Okay,” Misha held him closer, pressing his lips to Jensen’s forehead. “I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too, Mish.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>